


Dipping A Toe In

by Nethore



Category: Worm - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethore/pseuds/Nethore
Summary: This is kinda just a work of short scenes so far as I dip my toe into writing more and use the Worm world and characters to do so. At first, I thought this would be the one scene but I've already written a second one so Idk maybe I'll continue expanding and later use these scenes to create a more cohesive work when my writing skills are better and I'm more confident.
Relationships: Maybe Lisa/Taylor Later, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll can enjoy these scenes even if only a little. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or whatever else but pls be nice.

I sat there for a few more moments overcome with shock. I was hit with a wave of emotions but only a few got through to me. I don't know what I looked like on the outside but with the way people seemed to want to hug me, it must have been pretty pitiful. Even Bitch looked sympathetic, I didn't even know she could. Guess emotional moments brought out the weird in everyone.

Lisa moved first, taking a couple of steps towards me before pausing, hands outreached like she wanted to comfort me before she stopped herself. I was glad, I don't know what I would have done if she broke the barrier holding off my wave of emotions. I let her soup in her frustration for a few more moments before deciding to finally move.

"Why? Why did you let that happen?!"

Pigget just stared at me, bewilderment in her eyes, and this only brought out the anger in me.

"Say something! Tell me why you allowed a crazy escaped convict to roam free??"

Finally, Pigget must have found her voice because she replied, "That wasn't my fault. Jack had his connections and they must have been pretty strong."

I stared at her in disbelief before saying back, "How can you say that to me with a straight face? My father was just hurt because you couldn't keep track of your monsters!" I could see Pigget was starting to get as angry as me, once this might have frightened me, now it just gave me a feeling of satisfaction. I was glad that she was becoming as affected as I was.

"You knew how slippery he was, and you still put him in a second-rate prison with no outside eyes on him!" I continued, feeling my face get hot.

Everyone around us was frozen with shock, not knowing what to do. Some seemed like they might intervene at times before stopping themselves likely not wanting to get snapped at by either of us. Later this would make me feel guilty, now though it just made me happy no one was going to get in my way. I could feel my fists involuntarily start clenching and I couldn't help setting my jaw a few times, grinding my teeth together. In the back of my head, I knew it wasn't all Piggets fault but my bigger pissed off mental presence didn't care, justifying that enough of it was for me to get angry at her.

I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down before continuing, "While we're at it, why don't we talk about the fact you let Sophie on your little team without doing anything about her bullying?! Why don't we talk about the fact you didn't even tell me Jack escaped? You didn't even think about the fact he would want vengeance for me stopping him under your orders!"

Pigget just stared at me in stone-cold silence, denying the truth in her doing so. I decided mentally that if I stayed any longer my control would snap completely and so I decided to walk away in order to cool down.

Pigget wisely didn't follow.


	2. Healing Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Scene. So far these scenes are following the same storyline and characters tho they might have some time jumps (if so i'll let you know in the notes). If I explore a different set of characters or a different storyline, I'll either put a warning in the notes or just put it in a different book altogether. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this. I hope you enjoy it!

I stepped out into the cold air and let the lack of warmth calm me down. I stared at the busy world around me: at everyone going on with their lives, not caring what happened in mine. 

It should have made me feel small and insignificant but instead, it comforted me that whatever happened in my life wouldn't fuck the whole world up, made things feel less serious. 

I stood there for a few more minutes before I was taken out of my thought process by the sound of steps behind me. I didn't have to wait long before they were beside me. 

In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde hair and connected the dots. Lisa and I stood there in silence, her voice seemingly not wanting to break the stillness but her mouth still trying, opening and closing with less and less success each time. 

Finally, she gave up and just stared out at the world with me, wordless. I found my voice first, "Do you agree with Pigget? That it wasn't her fault?". 

Lisa kept staring ahead, thinking while I looked at the side of her face. "Some of it yeah but...all of it? No." she finally replied back. 

I could tell she wasn't sure how I would react to her words by her slight tensing like she was bracing for an attack. Yep, there's the guilt. I took a deep breath before saying, "You know you can have an opinion that doesn't agree with mine, right?" 

She stood still for a few more seconds before deflating and replying back, "Yeah, yeah I know, it’s just..", she took a few seconds to get her thoughts in order before continuing, "It's just all so much and so many people got hurt, I don't want to not recognize that, but I also don't want to lose my voice by not speaking up." 

I kept looking at her for a few more seconds before turning my head and staring back ahead. While it does me feel like shit for making someone think they have to silence themselves around me, especially someone as close to me as Lisa, I realize it’s just because of the emotional state I’m in. Doesn't make me feel better but it helps that it’s not an all the time thing, plus I can now nip it in the bud.

"I want you to know that no matter what state I’m in nor the circumstances, would I yell at you for your opinions or feelings. Ever." I said, trying to hold it all together so that I can be there for Lisa. 

I turned towards her and continued, "You're one of my best friends and I want you to feel comfortable expressing yourself around me, even during times like this," I muttered, throwing my arm behind us to sign towards the building grouping everyone else inside.

Lisa chuckled self-deprecatingly after looking backward and whispered, "You're one of my best friends too, I just get jumpy sometimes around people who aren't fully stable and I’m sorry I turned that towards you. I'll try to remember what you said next time, ok?" 

I smiled and whispered back, "Ok." We stood there for the next few minutes, staring at the sky in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Again hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
